


The Gryphons Cage part 1

by Bookmite



Series: The Gryphons Cage [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, castle - Freeform, gryphon - Freeform, human/gryphon relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmite/pseuds/Bookmite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold night in Scotland, it's Christmas Eve and a young gryphon is frantic in her nervousness after inviting a certain man into her home...</p>
<p>As someone rather new here, I thought I might share a little story of mine... It does continue, though the continuation is still in the works. Not even sure if I tagged it correctly, to be honest. The idea technically was born of a fandom, but ended up taking place in todays 'real world' with my own characters. I hope you enjoy, I would love some feedback before I truly continue it. Did I do well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Icy wind swept through the gryphons crest, her eyes stinging as the currents breezed across her brow. She was focused on one thing, and one thing only, a human man. Not particularly handsome by human standards, though not undesirable either. She couldn't see his face at the moment, covered as it was by a scarf, but she could imagine it, as she had seen it many times before.

She could almost see those thin eyebrows, a mouth which always seemed to smile, the slight stubble on his chin as he doesn't like to shave every day(though he probably should). She did see his eye though, which at the moment had a slightly confused look, but she saw the kindness and intelligence in them.

He turned and seemed to look directly at her for a moment, before returning his gaze to the small castle which lay before him. "Hello?" He called, as he took a few steps toward the large iron gate which led into the main courtyard. "Is anybody there?"

Her hear beat loud in her chest, pounding as if it wanted to escape. This was the first time she had actually heard his voice, and though it was rather normal by any standard, it caused her to grip so tight to the flagstones; the stone began to crack under the pressure.

She had left him instructions to walk right in, as it was her home, and he could consider himself at home during his stay. He had come all the way from America during the holidays, to visit her. She had even paid for his flight, and bus ride to the stop nearest the castle, which was nearly a five mile walk away. Now he was here... And she had no idea what to do, she honestly never expected him to come all the way to Scotland.

Here he was, HERE! Walking through her front door now, and all she could do was stand across the way, and watch. She wanted to swoop down, wrap him in her wings, and warm him. She wanted... She blushed at the thought of what she really wanted. It was a pleasant fantasy, but could it really happen? No, what human, what male had ever really wanted her? Her kind are normally quite aggressive, and hot-tempered, but she had always been meek and shy, undesirable to others of her kind.

With a sigh, she lay down in the snow, no longer even noticing the cold. Soon, he would find his way to the dining hall, where she had food already laid out, and a note informing him he would have to spend this evening alone, as she had to leave on urgent business. She knew she couldn't face him, why has she invited him. Tomorrow, she should leave a note telling him to go home, and money for the trip.

A trill escaped from her beak as she sighed once more, this cold was getting to her, and the man already out of sight. She stood gently, feeling the numbness of her limbs, and cursing herself for her stupidity. Taking a moment to see if her limbs would allow her to walk, she shook off the snow that had almost buried her, and turned away.

Walking across the castle battlements, she made her way to the opposite end of the castle which the dining hall was located. Once there, she unlatched the door, and pushed it open with her beak. Once inside, the door latched, she made her way up the long spiraling step of the tower to her aerie. She lay on the mountain of plush cushions and blankets that made up her 'nest'. Troubled as she was, she was asleep in no time, and a restless sleep it was, filled with nothing.

She came to full alertness at once, hearing the sound of footsteps make their way to her aerie. Living alone so long, even the slightest strange noise could cause her to wake. She didn't have time to think, he was mere steps away from her door, which she had left unlatched.

The gryphon jumped from her bed and threw herself out the only window to the room. Her back talons scraping against the rough and rounded surface of the outer wall, as she held on to the bottom of the window sill with her front talons. Her wings were spread out, in a vain attempt to catch some warm updrafts to help hold on.

Freezing as she heard the door open, the gryphon listened intently. The man made a soft noise of curiosity, probably wondering why all the pillows were up here, and why it had a lived-in feel to it. He walked first to the window, and the gryphon tensed. Luckily, the window was set so that she could just barely hide herself beneath it. He wouldn't notice her unless he happened to notice a talon or leaned out to look beneath it.

Another soft hum of curiosity from him as he made his way to the left side of her aerie, where she just remembered she had left a candle burning the night before, and never bothered to put it out. He stood still for a moment, most likely wondering what was going on. She heard a soft puff, as though he may have blown out the candle. Another minute he stood still, though it seemed like eternity. "Where are you?" He said softly, before turning and retreating back down the steps.

An excellent way to start Christmas morning, the gryphon thought sarcastically to herself. With the man now gone, she began to really feel the tension in the front legs, so she pulled herself up and back into the tower. Breathing heavily, she slowly caught her breath, listening for sounds of the man. After what seemed like an eternity, making certain he was nowhere near, she made haste down to the maze of catacombs down beneath the castle. It was unlikely she would be found down there.

The gryphon awoke with a jolt, hearing the sound of a soft footstep not far from where she was. Her crest rose, as she craned her neck to look towards the source of the noise. Her wings half-raised, as if in preparation of a quick escape, though they would do no good down here.

He's here! She looked frantically around for a moment, before deciding it was too late. The gryphon slowly and as silently as possible backed herself into her tiny makeshift shelter. She could feel herself shaking all over as the man neared her location. Silently, she cursed herself for not taking into account the man’s persistence. Why wouldn't he give up?  
The human, on the other hand, was determined. He had been pacing the castle all night without rest. The manhunt was on, as he surveyed his surroundings. Someone was here, he knew, and he would be damned if he was going to leave without answers. He couldn't help but think something terrible must have happened to Kylthiere, and if that were the case... Then may the Lord have mercy on those involved, for he certainly would not.

The Gryphon held her breath as the human passed, not noticing the shadow in the darkness. She could have reached out a claw and touched him by now, so close, her heart beat quickly. He had only to turn around, and she would be seen. Only a few more steps and she may be able to make a hasty retreat, it would be close though.

As he passed her, she made the near-fatal error of being impatient. As she prepared to make a run for it, one of her claws scraped against the stone floor. The man turned quickly, one of the knives from dinner in his hand. He surveyed the area for the source of the noise, but saw nothing more than unusual shadows. For some reason, the gryphon was almost brought to tears by that fact. He was expecting to see a human, how disgusted would he be when he saw her for what she truly was?

She wasn't given much time to contemplate this, however, as he reached up to grab one of the few lighted torches she had lit earlier in the night. Gryphons may have decent vision at night, but they still needed light to see. Again, she cursed herself for being so stupid; she was never so careless before this night.

The glowing orb of light flickered against the walls, moving ever closer to the gryphon. Nowhere to hide, too late to run, I'm caught.

"No!" She screeched, "Do not come... Back... Not look..." She was struggling, trying to sound human. It was difficult though, as she couldn't easily use words that had an 'r' or 's' in them, as they were distinctive sounds which she could not easily reproduce.

The man paused in his advance, momentarily startled by the sudden voice. He peered into the darkness, but was unable to make out and sort of distinguishable human shape.  
"Why have you come here? What do you ssssseek?" It was hard for her to think up words without an 's' or 'r', especially when she had to think on the fly. She never got much practice, as she rarely had reason to hide what she was. Still, she cursed herself again, with her rasping 's'.

The man was shocked into action by the strange voice, and so stepped forward, waving his torch and bringing light to the darkness. Freezing in place as the flame revealed something he had not expected.

The gryphons face was visible only for the barest second before she gave a loud shrill. Covering her face with one wing, she knocked the torch from the man’s hand with the other, sending it spiraling against a wall, the flame going out almost instantly. The man could only watch as the gryphon fled up the stairs he had come down, the torch at the top lighting her form as she paused for a moment. One wide eye gazed at him in what seemed like fear, her body framed by the stairwell walls and ceiling, then she was gone.


	2. The Gryphons Cage part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our friends finally get the chance to talk things out, shall we see how it goes?

It was two days before Kylthiere entered her eyrie again. It took her that long to build up the courage to do so. She had spent almost the whole time flying, trying to think, to organize her emotions. Perhaps it was sheer exhaustion which brought her back, and the fact she highly doubted the man would still be there after so long. It was only an online friendship they had, after all. Still, she felt she had just lost her best… Her only friend. Nothing more could ever be between them, perhaps not even friendship any longer. She admitted to still holding on to some hope, but the look on his face when he had saw who, or rather, what she was…

All this made it all the more surprising to find him, not just in her home, but lying in her eyrie. Surprise soon made way for wonder, however, as she let her mind slowly process what her eyes were seeing. He lay sleeping, curled like a child in the center of her pile of cushions. A few familiar drawings lay spread around him, and it took a moment to realize just why they were so familiar. They were drawings of her, slightly sketchy on the minor details, but he had her right down to her colorization. Apparently, he had a sharp eye.

“… You came back.”

Kylthiere twitched, suppressing a squawk. Distracted by the drawings, she hadn’t noticed the man had woken, and was looking directly at her. Retreating at this point would have been pointless, even if she wasn’t frozen in terror. Shaking her head, Kylthiere strengthened her resolved. This was her home, after all, and she could easily take him down should she desire.

“Why arrre you sstill herre?” she asked, ignoring his statement She wished to retreat more than ever, so he wouldn’t be forced to stare at her ugly body.

Before she could react, he had reached out a hand to touch her beak. “I wanted to see you,” was all he said. Her eyes went wide as his had rested on her beak, her body suddenly so stiff she couldn’t even muster a shudder. She couldn’t help but wonder what he was up to, maybe checking to see if it was real? Nervously, she asked “Why… Why arrre you touching my beak?”

Strait faced and serious, he simply and softly replied with, “Because I want to.” Lifting his other hand, he slid his fingers over the soft feathers of her lower jaw. “Now, why have you been avoiding me?”

"I...um..." The gryphon faltered, unsure what to say, eyes searching, looking at the windows and the door as if contemplating escape.

"Oh no pretty bird, you're stuck in here with me, and I'm not letting you get away this time." The human said firmly. Trying to move her head, Kylthieres’ eyes widened, he had a firm grip on her. Both hands were on her beak, holding her. “So, why were you avoiding me?”

This man must either be fearless, or have a death wish. Any other gryphon might have gutted him by this point. She, however, simply looked downward as her nares flushed furiously. “I didn’t want you to hate me,” she whispered.  
Smiling, he released the gryphons beak and allowed his fingers to wander through the feathers of her neck, flowing through her ruff. “How could I ever hate someone so beautiful?” he said softly.

Kylthiere raised her eyes to stare into his.. “B-beautiful?” She repeated, as if to verify she heard him correctly.  
“Of course.” He said matter-of-factly, before letting his hands slide away from her. For a moment she felt a feeling of loss, but didn’t have time to wonder why as he lifted himself up from the cushions with a crinkle of paper.  
“You’rre rrruining yourrr picturrre.” The Kylthiere pointed out.

“I don’t need it anymore.” He replied with his seemingly ‘obviously’ way.

Bewildered, Kylthiere couldn’t help but ask, “Why not?”

In reply, he simply raised his arms to wrap them around the gryphons neck, hugging her and holding her eyes with his own. “Because,” he whispered, “I have the real thing right here.”

At first tense, uncertain as to what she should do, Kylthiere slowly began to relax in his arms. In a serious tone, the man intoned dead pan, “You do realize that if you’re just some sick weirdo in a suit I’m so going to kick your butt right?”

The gryphon huffed indignantly, and replied in a huffy, superior tone, “I’ll have you know I’m quite rrreal, thank you.” Which served to make the human laugh, “Just making sure, you don’t see gryphons everywhere… Or anywhere to be more precise.”

With a sigh, he lay his head on the gryphons neck, smiling at the feeling of her soft feathers against his cheek. You must be real,” he murmured, “I can feel your heartbeat.”

“Did you think I would not have a heart?” the gryphon asked stonily.

“Well, no, but I have to admit when I first saw you I thought you were some sort of animatronic. Just before you vanished around the corner though, I saw the look of fear in your eyes for a moment as you turned back. Even then, I still had my doubts. Gryphons, after all, are said to not exist. Something told me they were wrong, and I guess I was right.” He ended triumphantly.

“I quesss you arrre.” She replied, not sure what more could be said.

“So then,” He said, drawing back from her enough so he could look into her eyes once more. “My curiosity can’t help but ask, if gryphons happen to be real, why doesn’t the world know?”

Shifting her feet, she wondered for a moment how much she should really say. Finally, she settled on the truth. “I can’t sssspeak for the otherrrs, ssssince I have neverrrr actually met anotherrr on my kind. I ssssuppossse the mussst be verrry few of ussss left.”

“That makes sense for them, but what about yourself? You could have been out searching the world for them, but you were on a furry chat instead, which is where I met you.”

With a soft sigh, kylthiere took a step forward to settle herself down beside the human, resting her head on her front legs. For a moment she didn’t speak, her eyes glazing over slightly. “People…” she said in a soft whisper, “People would sssee me, and find out about me. They would capturrre me and do… Thingsss, or ssssimply hate me for being differrrent.”

Resting a hand upon the gryphons crest, he stroked her feathers. “In other words, you feel it would be like a guy walking through the New York Bronx wearing a purple tuxedo and a sign saying ‘I’m gay’?”

Kylthiere couldn’t help a chuckle before hardening her stare once more, “Ssssomething like that, I sssuppossse. The man, howeverrr, can change hisss clothing… I cannot.”

What he said next made her raise her head. She couldn’t bring herself to use her harsh stare, instead she wore the best approximation her facial features could allow her to pout. His hands had strayed from her crest to rest on a wing as he spoke, “You know, pretty bird, I think I like you just the way you are.”

Seeing the questioning look on her face, or at least what he took for such a look, he had to smile. “Well, I wouldn’t have spent the last couple days trying to draw you if I didn’t.”

“But…” She replied, eyes narrowing in bewilderment. “Why would you everrr want to drrraw me?”

“You’rre beautiful.” He said with a shrug, imitating her speech. Picking up one of the drawings, he turned it around to show her. “Also, I thought it might look good in your profile. You always did play as a gryphon, but I admit I would never have guessed why.”

“I do not have a ssscannerr. She said sadly, “I cannot sssimply go to town and buy one, for obviousss reasssonsss.”

The man raised an eyebrow, “Wait, so you’re telling me your one and only form of social interaction is on a furry chat?”

To this he got no reply, just another sad sigh as the gryphon lay her head back down on the cushions. Not wishing to sadden her more, he remained quiet himself, and stroked the feathers of her wing. It was she who broke the silence, asking in a soft voice, “What isss yourrr name?”


	3. The Gryphons Cage part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems our cute couple is getting along, and we get a little deeper into the life of our lovely gryphon.

“Michael.” He replied, on reflex. “Why do you ask that all of a sudden?”

She sighed again, which made Michael think he really had to do something about that. “Well,” She said, “I have only sssseen yourrr online name. I did not know if the two were one and the sssame.”

Raising his eyebrow once more, Michael cocked his head at the gryphon. “Don’t tell me you’re actual name is Kylthiere?”

Nares flushing, she murmered softly, “It isss…”

“You do realize,” Michael began, peering speculatively at the gryphon, “The first rule of internet safety is to never use your real name right?”

Closing her eyes, Kylthiere sighed, “I know… But I’m not worrrth tracking down, and it wouldn’t be easssy to do ssso anywaysss. Bessssidesss, who would be interesssted in an ugly grrryphon?”

“If I had known you were an actual gryphon,” He replied candidly, “I would have tracked you down much sooner.”

“Why?” She asked, peering at Michael. “ Grrryphonsss arrren’t that ssspecial.”

“Oh yesss they arrre.” He replied, again imitating her speech. “Or at least you are. I may not be able to say as much for the others of your kind, but you are really quite pretty.”

Tilting her head in curiosity, Kylthier stared at him, blinking. “You can’t possssibly mean prrretty assss in… Like… Like on the chat… asss if… ummm…” She searched for the right words, but failed miserably.

Michael, in his charmingly nonchalant matter-of-fact manner just smiled, “Do you mean that I find you attractive? Quite so.”

Nares flushing a deep crimson, the gryphons eyes went wide, “You… Find me attrrractive?”

Michael raised a hand to his chin and grinned, “I do believe I just said that, are you perchance a relative of a parrot?”

“I am no rrrelative of a parrot!” She replied indignantly, hackles raised.

“Just kidding.” He said, still grinning. “Settle down pretty bird.”

“I… Thought…” The gryphon murmured, eyes wide, still perplexed at what was happening. “People only found gryphonsss attrrractive in chat rrrroms.”

“Silly gryphon,” He said with a chuckle, laying a gentle hand on the gryphons neck, “Do you think it matters to me if you are a gryphon or not? You are you, and I like you just the way you are, in every way… Beautiful.”

“You like grrryphonsss?” Kylthiere said, frowning slightly to herself.

“Yes,” Michael replied, moving closer to the gryphon, “Very much so, especially this particular one.”

Not knowing what compelled her, Kylthiere simply asked, “How much?”

“Do you really want to know? I could show you.” Michael said with a smile.

“I-If you rrreally want to…” She replied, her eyes downward with a gulp of trepidation.

“Do you trust me?” Michaels asked.

“Asss… Asss much asss I t-trussst anyone…” She murmured in return.

Reaching out, Michael lay his fingers on her beak, slowly and gently moving them down her cheek, her neck… A soft, involuntary churl escaped her beak, almost like a purr, as she felt his gentle hand on her. She was surprised to find she felt… Relaxed. A strange feeling, and one she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

"Just relax." Michael murmured, laying his head on the gryphons soft-feathered neck and smiling, running his hands back and forth over her wings and sides gently.

"That feelsss good..." Kylthiere said in a relaxed voice, unused to the feel of anyone touching her in any way, and quite enjoying the feeling.

"I'm glad." Michael murmured in response, moving a hand down lower onto the gryphons belly and starting to rub his palm back and forth in little circles, smiling.

"Ahhh...." The gryphon murmured, eyes slowly closing and wings relaxing from their tightly-folded position, her body consigning itself to the gentle rubbing and caressing. It felt nice to be stroked by a friend.

"Relax..." The voice in the gryphon's ear soothed and lulled her until she almost felt herself slipping into sleep, before her eyes suddenly shot open and her breathing intensified to harsh pants, her eyes wide and wings tense again. The humans hand was between her legs, slowly moving back and forth, the soft flesh touching at her own flesh, making her give a soft gasp and arch her back a little, lifting her rear leg and laying her head down, nares flushing furiously as she closed her eyes, finding it hard to swallow.

"Just relax..." The voice murmured, and she relaxed as best she could, giving slight starts every time she felt those smooth, talented fingers slide across her body.


	4. The Gryphons Cage part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be getting a little heated, but just how far are they ready to go I wonder...

"I-I thought thisss only happened...I-in chat rrroomsss..." She said, eyes closed and head stretched out, her free wing twitching slowly in time with the runs from the humans’ fingers.

"Well not this time." The voice whispered as a sudden finger found its way into her body, making the gryphons eyes shoot open and a sudden gasp to escape her beak as she panted heavily and shivered, lying back down shakily, wings quivering.

Her leg began to twitch slowly as the finger moved back and forth inside her, gently, softly, slowly, but very noticeably, the gryphon giving a soft gasp every time she felt the finger move within her, chirring softly on reflex and moaning softly, keeping one leg lifted to make it as easy as possible for the human.

"I-I...I-I'm going...to..." The gryphon panted heavily, screwing her eyes closed, her talons clenching on the cushions, tearing some of them, as she gave a sudden cry, like the piercing cry of an eagle, only deeper and more resonant, a sudden gush of her liquids spilling back to moisten her feathers and the humans hand as she shuddered through her first orgasm, eyes wide in shock.

She heard gentle laughter in her ear, but her swirling mind couldn't comprehend the onslaught of sound properly, her thought process slow and hazy as she struggled to understand.

"T-that...wasss...." She tried to speak but found her words slurred more than usual, her wing quivering weakly as she shuddered softly in the aftershocks.

The gryphon rolled over, trying to lie facing the human as close as she could, though her legs made it awkward. He was smiling, stroking her crest. “Take your time pretty bird,” he whispered.”

"I want to...do the sssame to you..." She said suddenly, and a little nervously, heart pounding as she leaned in and rubbed her beak affectionately over the humans chin and neck.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked gently, a fingertip lightly tracing the gryphons’ beak.

"Yesss, oh yessss..." Kylthiere replied firmly, nodding, eyes wide.

Michael started to shrug out of his clothes, removing his shirt first. It suddenly occurred to her as she watched, of course she had watched her share of internet porn, and though this human may not have the most chiseled figure, he seemed the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen right now. She must have been lost in daydreams for a bit, because when she felt his touch on her beak once more, he had already undressed, his clothing left in a disheveled heap on the floor nearby.

Snuggling in close to the human, she looked down a bit worriedly. “I… What do I do? I can’t do exactly the sssame thing, and I… My talons are very sharp.” She was suddenly scared; worried she couldn’t return the favor he had so graciously given her.

"You...could try using your beak." Michael replied uncertainly, staring at the rather intimidating head and beak.

Kylthiere blinked a few times, as though envisioning what she was about to do, head slowly cocking to one side, before slowly moving downwards to the humans legs, nervously pressing her beak into the tool between his thighs.

Michael smiled, even as he drew in a deep breath, arching his own back slightly at the feel of her hot breath over his sensitive flesh. His legs opened reflectively, revealing himself entirely to the gryphon. His fingers glided through her crest as he murmured softly, “Take your time, there’s no rush.”

The gryphons’ eyes were wide in wonder as she stared, breathing heavily through her nares. Leaning in and pressing her beak to the revealed flesh, her short tongue running the length of it the best it could.

The human arched his back a little further, hands finding the gryphons’ beak and rubbing at it affectionately as he groaned softly.

The beak moved closer, encapsulating the humans’ tender flesh, tongue wrapping around it. She chortled softly at the taste contacting her tongue, until he let out a louder moan than before. The gryphons’ eyes widened as his body tensed beneath her, his hands holding her beak in place as she tasted a splash of liquid on her tongue.

Michael laughed softly as he came down from the heady heights of orgasm, his eyes on the gryphons shocked appearance, beak wet and dripping. It took her a moment to speak; when she did it was a hesitant sort of whisper. “That… Wasss fun?”

“Yes, it was.” He replied, reaching over to pull the gryphon closer. Kylthiere didn’t protest at all as she lay next to him, snuggling up to him as best she could. His naked skin pressed against her feathers, making her almost purr in pleasure at the sensation. The human let out a soft, happy sigh, content to beside his lover.  
“Michael…” The gryphon asked, before sleep could take them both.

Less than half awake, he murmured “Yes?”

“Will you… Ssstay herrrre with me?” She asked, her own eyes closed, a wing unfurling to cover him.

The human smiled, a hand reaching over to caress her beak. “As long as you wish pretty bird.”


End file.
